La fin d'une histoire
by Yami Sheina
Summary: Mais que se passe-t-il lorsque Chat noir arrive à arracher sa broche au papillon pendant un combat.


La fin d'une histoire

Aujourd'hui le destin été du coté de nos Héros. Un akuma était apparu non loin de la tour Eiffel. Mais tandis que le duo combattait, le papillon avait fait son apparition. Percher sur le toit d'un immeuble, il avait décidé d'observer le combat de ses propres yeux afin de trouver une faille dans la défense de Chat noir et de Ladybug. L'ayant aperçu, chat noir s'était lancé à sa poursuite. En effet, après s'être rapidement mis d'accord avec sa Lady, il avait décidé qu'elle resterait pour capturer l'akuma puisqu'elle était la seule à pouvoir le faire. Sautant de toit en toit, il faisait son possible pour ne pas perdre leur ennemi de vue. Après une course effrénée il réussit à l'acculer dans une ruelle, s'en suivi alors un combat acharné. Canne contre bâton. Chat noir se prit cependant un coup relativement rude au niveau de la joue droite. Projeter contre le mur de manière plutôt violente, il fut étourdit pendant un court moment. La vue brouillée il vit, dans une sorte de brouillard, une ombre se pencher sur lui. Se secouant mentalement, il repris la totalité de ses capacités au dernier moment. La main du papillon à quelques centimètres de son miraculous, il remarqua que son nez était à hauteur du cou de son ennemi. Avançant sa main, il arracha la broche du papillon très rapidement avant d'utiliser son bâton afin de s'élever dans les airs et de retomber derrière son ennemi. Mais tandis qu'il resserrait son poing sur le miraculous avec un sourire triomphant sur le visage, il vit son ennemi se retourner. Plongeant alors son regard dans le bleu ciel de son vis-à-vis, son sourire s'effaça tandis que l'effroi empli son cœur. Comment était-ce possible ? Comment ne s'en était-il pas rendu compte. Pourtant Ladybug avait émis cette hypothèse à un moment. Mais maintenant qu'il était devant les faits, il ne savait pas comment réagir. Dans le tourbillon des sentiments qui montait en lui, il ne put s'empêcher de prononcer :

Père !

Devant l'étonnement qu'il vit naitre dans le regard de ce qui était encore son ennemi il y a quelques minutes, il comprit qu'il avait fait une grosse connerie. Sans attendre la réaction de son père, et poussé par le tourbillon chaotique de ses sentiments, il fuit. Allongeant son bâton il rejoignit les toits de Paris avant de foncer sans réfléchir.

Ayant fini de libérer l'Akuma, Ladybug essaya de contacter son partenaire et ce à plusieurs reprises. Son inquiétude ne cessait de grandir à chaque fois qu'elle tombait sur le répondeur de chat noir. Ayant peur qu'il soit arrivé malheur à son partenaire et n'en pouvant plus de cette attente, elle utilisa la fonction localisation de son bugphone, elle réussit à déterminer où se trouvait son coéquipier. Sans attendre, elle se lança sur les toits de Paris tandis que la pluie commençait à tomber. Il fallut une dizaine de minute à Ladybug pour arriver à l'endroit indiqué par son appareil. Se posant sur le lieudit, elle se mit à regarder autour d'elle. Etrangement elle ne vit rien. Pourtant c'était le bon endroit. Il faut cependant dire que la pluie qui tombait de plus en plus drue n'aidait en rien les recherches de la jeune femme. Faisait à nouveau un tour sur elle-même, elle finit par l'apercevoir. A l'ombre d'une haute cheminée, elle le vit assit dos au mur, les genoux serrer contre son torse et ses bras les entourant. S'approchant, elle l'appela plusieurs fois, mais chat noir ne lui répondit pas. S'agenouillant devant le jeune homme, son cœur se sera lorsqu'elle vit le regard vide de son compagnon. Que lui était-il arrivé ? Posant une main sur la joue de son coéquipier, elle l'obligea à relever son visage avant de prendre la parole :

Chaton ! Que t'est-il arrivé?

Ladybug fut totalement prise au dépourvue par la réaction de chat noir. Lentement les larmes se mirent à couler le long des joues de son ami. Et avant qu'elle ne puisse réagir, chat noir se jeta dans ses bras avant d'éclater en sanglot déchirant. Ne sachant quoi faire, Ladybug le sera contre elle. Les hurlements de chat noir lui brisèrent le cœur. Mais que lui était-il arrivé pour qu'il soit ainsi. Tandis que son ami pleurait contre son épaule, elle s'assura rapidement qu'il n'était pas blessé. Et en effet, elle ne découvrit aucune blessure grave, à peine quelques petites égratignures sans gravités. Ne sachant quoi faite, elle décida de patienté que chat noir se calme. Après de longue minutes, les pleurs et cris de son compagnon se changèrent en sanglots silencieux. C'est alors que, sous le coup de la fatigue moral et physique, Chat noir se dé transforma dans les bras de sa Lady. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait prévu que ça arriverai. Serrer ainsi l'un contre l'autre, il était impossible pour Ladybug de voir l'identité de Chat noir. Alors qu'elle allait prendre la parole, elle fut devancée par son coéquipier :

Ma Lady…

Le cœur de la jeune femme se serra tandis qu'elle entendait la voix complètement cassée de Chat noir. Le sentant remué contre elle, elle prit la parole :

Ne bouge pas, sinon je vais te voir chaton.

Cela ne me dérange pas ma lady.

Et sans tenir compte de la remarque de son amie, il se décolla d'elle. Mais alors que Ladybug plongeait son regard dans le vert émeraude du regard d'Adrien, son cœur loupa un battement. Ainsi chat noir et le jeune mannequin ne faisait qu'un. Elle ne put cependant pas se réjouir de cette découverte lorsqu'elle vit les yeux bouffi et rougi du jeune garçon. Que c'était-il passé pour qu'il soit à ce point bouleversé. Posant une main sur le visage du jeune homme, Ladybug prit la parole :

Tu souhaites m'en parler ?

Le jeune homme baissa les yeux tout en hochant la tête de gauche à droite. Apparemment il n'était pas prêt pour parler de ce qu'il avait découvert. Devant le regard empli de tristesse et de doute du jeune mannequin, la jeune fille n'osa pas insister. Lui souriant tendrement afin de le rassurer, elle lui dit d'une douce voix :

Ne t'en fait pas. Si tu ne souhaites pas en parler je ne t'oblige à rien tu sais. Sache juste que si tu as besoin d'une épaule pour pleurer, ou d'une oreille attentive, je suis là.

Sur ce, la jeune femme se releva tout en obligeant le jeune mannequin à en faire de même tout en gardant la main du jeune mannequin dans la sienne. Rassurer par le sourire sincère de la jeune femme, Adrien se détendit légèrement avant de murmurer :

Merci.

Ladybug lui sourit à nouveau avant de dire :

Allez vient, je te raccompagne chez toi.

NON….

Retirant promptement sa main de celle de Ladybug, Adrien recula d'un pas. Devant l'air paniqué du jeune homme, Ladybug fut extrêmement surprise. Elle s'empressa de le rassurer :

Ne t'inquiète pas, si tu ne veux pas je peux te conduire ailleurs.

Voyant qu'Adrien n'avait pas l'air de trouver une solution, elle prit l'initiative :

Je pourrais peut-être te conduire chez un ami. Qu'en penses-tu ?

Je…. S'il te plait.

Sur ce, elle vit le jeune garçon envoyer un sms avant d'éteindre son Gsm. Il soupira profondément et dit :

Tu… voudrais bien me conduire chez Nino ?

Bien sûr Adrien.

La coccinelle faisait tout son possible pour ne pas laisser paraitre ses sentiments, elle voulait rester sereine pour rassurer son coéquipier. Se rapprochant du jeune homme, Ladybug prit une bonne inspiration avant de dire :

Tu es prêt ?

Il hocha simplement la tête. Le serrant contre elle, elle rougit légèrement mais ne dit rien. Elle lança alors son yo-yo afin d'emmener le jeune homme jusqu'à l'adresse de Nino. Une fois devant la porte, elle sonna et attendit qu'on vienne ouvrir. Heureusement pour elle, ce fut le jeune Dj qui ouvrit la porte. Avant qu'il ne puisse demander ce qui se passait, Ladybug prit la parole :

Bonsoir Nino, si possible j'aimerais que tu laisses Adrien dormir chez toi un jour ou deux si tu veux bien. Je pense qu'il a besoin d'un peu de calme et de repos.

Elle espérait qu'avec son dernier commentaire, le jeune garçon n'allait pas poser de question à son ami. Et en Effet, le message avait l'air de passer. Mais Nino posa quand même une question qui mit Adrien quelques peu mal à l'aise :

Heu pas de soucis pour moi mais ton père il est d'accord ?

J'ai envoyé un message à Nathalie.

Ce fut la seule réponse qu'Adrien donna. Il avait en effet envoyé un message à la secrétaire de son père pour prévenir qu'il ne rentrerait pas ce soir et qu'il passera la nuit chez un ami. Pour le moment le jeune homme ne voulait pas affronter la vérité. Il ne voulait pas se retrouver devant son père par peur de ce qui pourrait se passer. En effet, il avait lutté, en tant que Chat noir, contre les plans de son père. Et ici, il lui avait arraché son miraculous. Bijou qu'il tenait toujours précieusement dans son poing fermé. Il ne savait pas encore ce qu'il allait en faire. Tout se chamboulait sans sa tête et dans son cœur. Trop de pensée et de sentiment contradictoire qu'il empêchait d'avoir une vision clair de la situation et surtout qu'il l'empêcher de prendre la bonne décision.

Lorsque le réveil sonna, Marinette émergea difficilement du sommeil. Elle avait tellement été chamboulée par ce qu'elle avait appris et vu hier qu'elle avait eu énormément de mal à s'endormir. Elle ne savait pas comment elle allait se comporter la prochaine fois qu'elle se retrouverait en face de Chat noir maintenant qu'elle savait qu'il était le garçon qu'elle aimait. Et comment devait-elle se comporter devant Adrien ? Elle n'en savait rien non plus. Devait-elle lui dire qu'elle était Ladybug ? Devait-elle garder le secret ? Et surtout que c'était-il passé pour qu'il soit dans un tel état de détresse ? Ce fut Tikki qui l'a ramena à la réalité en lui rappelant l'heure qui l'était. Si elle ne voulait pas arriver en retard à l'école, il était temps qu'elle sorte du lit et s'habiller. Elle se prépara machinalement et se rendit jusque la cuisine en pilotage automatique. Sabine cheng essaya plusieurs fois d'entamer la discussion avec sa fille mais elle abandonna lorsque, après l'avoir appelé 5 fois, elle vit que ça fille restait concentré sur son bol de céréale. Toujours plongée dans ses réflexions, elle se contentait de tourner la cuillère dans son bol sans pour autant manger son petit déjeuner. Marinette sursauta lorsque sa maman lui secoua l'épaule.

Marinette, il est temps de finir ton déjeuner et de partir, sinon tu vas encore être en retard.

Quoi, mais non j'ai encore le temps….

Jetant un œil à l'horloge de la cuisine, elle remarqua avoir rêvassé plus de 20 minutes devant son bol et ce sans le manger.

Haaaaaaaaaa… Comment j'ai fait pour ne pas me rentre compte qu'il était déjà cette heure-là.

Avalant ses céréales en quatrième vitesse, Marinette attrapa ensuite son sac et fila vite fait à l'école. Tandis qu'elle se faufilait dans la classe juste avant la sonnerie, elle remarqua de suite l'air sombre d'Adrien et le regard inquiet et triste de Nino. Mais avant qu'elle n'ait pu faire quoi que ce soit, elle fut poussée gentiment par Mademoiselle Bustier qui arrivait pour donner cours. S'empressant de rejoindre sa place, elle vit le regard emplis de question d'Alya. Secouant la tête tout en s'asseyant, elle fit comprendre à Alya qu'elle ne savait pas. Même si ce n'était pas tout à fait vrai, il fallait qu'elle laisse croire qu'elle n'était pas Ladybug. De plus, cela ne concernait qu'Adrien. Et puis ce n'était pas un mensonge, vu qu'elle-même ne savait pas pourquoi son coéquipier était dans un tel état. Marinette essaya tant bien que mal de se concentrer sur le cours mais elle n'arriva à rien. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de jeter des coups d'œil au dos d'Adrien. Il semblait voûter, abattu. Quand la pause arriva enfin et que la prof fut sortie de la classe, ce fut Chloé qui prit la parole en premier. Tandis qu'Adrien allait sortir de la classe, Chloé lui attrapa le poignet et dit :

Et bien Adri-chou, ça n'a pas l'air d'aller ?

Laisse-moi Chloé.

Oh mais aller Adri-chou, tu peux tout me dire à moi.

Se collant encore un peu plus au jeune Mannequin, elle continua à insister pour savoir ce qui le mettait dans un tel état. C'est alors que tous fut surpris par la réaction d'Adrien. En un instant son visage se crispa et tandis qu'il repoussait violement son amie, il lui cria :

Mais putain Chloé, laisse-moi tranquille.

Tout le monde observa Adrien et Chloé qui se retrouvait maintenant à terre. Tout c'était passé en à peine quelques secondes. C'est alors que sans crier gare, Adrien quitta la classe d'un pas rapide. Un silence extrêmement pesant s'installa dans la classe. Silence pendant laquelle personne n'osa bouger. Sortant de sa stupeur plus rapidement que les autres, Marinette se précipita à la poursuite d'Adrien. Arrivée sur le parvis de l'école, elle observa les alentour mais ne vis le jeune mannequin nulle part. C'est alors qu'un mouvement attira son attention sur sa gauche. Levant les yeux, elle vit Chat noir sauté de toit en toit. Sans vraiment réfléchir, elle se précipita pout le suivre dans les rues de Paris. La tête rivée vers les toits, elle s'efforçait de ne pas le perdre de vue. Concentrée sur la poursuite de chat noir, elle traversa une route sans faire attention. Tout se passa en un éclair et dans un bruit intense de crissement de pneu. N'ayant pas fait attention au moment de traverser la route, Marinette n'avait pas vu la voiture arrivé. Mais heureusement pour elle, Chat noir avait remarqué qu'elle le suivait. Et lorsqu'il avait vu le véhicule foncé sur elle, son sang n'avait fait qu'un tour. Il s'était lancé sans réfléchir au secourt de la jeune déléguée avant de l'emmener à l'abri sur l'un des nombreux toits de Paris. Tremblante de peur, Marinette resta un instant contre le torse de Chat noir. Ce dernier ne semblait pas presser de la libérer de l'étreinte de ses bras. Reprenant son souffle, Marinette constata que le félin tremblait également. Se remettant peu à peu du la peur qu'il l'avait envahie, Marinette fini par prendre une profonde inspiration et dire :

Merci Chat noir.

N'ayant aucune réponse de la part de Chat noir, Marinette décida de jouer le tout pour le tout.

Ça va Chat noir ? Tu n'as pas l'air d'aller bien ? Si tu souhaites en parler je peux peut-être t'aider ?

Chat noir resta cependant silencieux. Marinette, toujours serrée contre le torse du héros félin, commençait à ressentir de plus en plus de gêne. Elle s'efforçait de faire abstraction au faite que Chat noir et Adrien n'était qu'une seule et même personne. Elle était tout de même coller serrer contre le torse de celui qu'elle aimait. Mais alors que le silence commençait à devenir vraiment très très gênant, Chat noir prit la parole tout en desserrant ses bras :

Pardon. J'ai eu peur lorsque j'ai vu cette voiture te foncer dessus.

Il n'y a pas de soucis. Encore merci de m'avoir sauvée.

Allant s'assoir dot contre une cheminée, Chat noir laissa échapper un profond soupire. Devant cette attitude très étrange, Marinette se plaça devant lui et lui dit :

Je n'aime pas te voir comme ça. J'ai l'impression que tu as un gros problème mais que tu ne sais pas comment faire pour trouver la solution.

Tu as raison. Mais tu ne pourras pas m'aider Marinette. C'est un souci qui ne concerne que moi.

Tu veux dire toi le héros de Paris ou toi, le garçon caché sous ce masque ?

Les deux.

Et sans que Marinette ne comprenne pourquoi, des larmes silencieuses commencèrent à rouler sur les joues de Chat noir. Cette tristesse lui brisait le cœur. Il fallait qu'elle agisse, elle devait faire quelques choses pour lui. Parce que c'était son partenaire. Parce que c'était son ami. Mais surtout parce qu'il s'agissait du garçon qu'elle aimait. Inspirant profondément, elle décida d'être honnête avec Chat noir.

Si tu savais comme je suis désolée de t'avoir repoussé si souvent. Tu me disais que tu m'aimais mais moi je te repoussais par ce que j'aimais quelqu'un d'autre. Et aujourd'hui je sais à quel point j'ai été idiote et aveugle. Je n'ai pas réussi à voir que le garçon que j'aimais était à mes côtés à chaque instant. Que ce soit devant moi à l'école ou avec moi lorsque nous courrions sur les toits de Paris. Depuis le premier jour je suis tombée amoureuse de toi Adrien et c'est pour que je t'ai repoussé lorsque tu me draguais sous l'identité de chat noir. Alors voilà, Je t'aime mon chaton.

Au fur et à mesure que Marinette parlait, Chat noir avait relevé la tête pour l'observer. Et lorsque la jeune femme se pencha sur lui une fois son discourt terminer, il ne bougea pas. Bientôt les lèvres de Marinette entrèrent en contact avec les siennes. C'était un baisé tout en douceur. Lorsqu'elle s'éloigna légèrement, elle vit dans le regard du félin qu'il était totalement perdu. Peut-être n'avait-il pas compris qu'elle était Ladybug. Elle pensait pourtant avoir été assez explicite dans ses propos. Décidant de lui montrer tout simplement, elle recula d'un pas et dit :

Tikki, transforme-moi.

Une fois la transformation effectuée, elle s'agenouilla à nouveau devant Chat noir et prit la parole :

Chaton…

Elle ne put cependant pas finir sa phrase. En effet, Chat noir c'était avancé pour la prendre dans ses bras tout en l'embrassant. Pendant cet instant qui n'appartenait qu'à eux, Ils oublièrent tout ce qui les entourait. Pendant un instant Chat noir oublia tous ses soucis. Ne comptait plus que l'amour qu'il éprouvait pour la jeune femme en face de lui. Une fois le baiser terminer, chat noir plongea son regard dans le regard de sa lady. S'il y avait bien une personne qui pourrait trouver une solution à son problème, c'était elle. Elle avait démontré à de nombreuse reprise qu'elle était dotée d'un esprit de déduction et de réflexion très développé. La serrant tout contre lui, Chat noir prit la parole d'une voie emplie de toute la détresse qu'il avait contenue jusque-là :

Je suis perdu ma Lady. Je n'arrive pas à trouver de solution.

Que se passe-t-il chaton ?

Se décollant très légèrement de la coccinelle, Chat noir passa une main entre leur 2 corps afin d'aller chercher ce qu'il cachait dans sa poche. Voyant qu'il n'avait pas le choix, il s'écarta à regret de sa Lady avant de lui tendre ce qu'il trainait comme un fardeau depuis hier. Regardant ce que son ami lui tendait, Ladybug fut qu'étonnée lorsqu'elle reconnut la broche en forme de papillon.

Comment l'as-tu obtenu ?

Lors de mon combat contre lui hier. J'ai réussi à lui prendre.

Mais pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit plutôt ?

Devant le regard empli de tristesse et de détresse de Chat noir, Ladybug sentit à nouveau son cœur se serrer. Posant une main sur la joue de celui qui avait capturé son cœur, elle prit la parole :

Que sait-il passé lors de ton combat pour que tu te retrouves dans un tel état de détresse mon chaton ?

Fermant les yeux pour se concentrer sur la douce chaleur qui émanait de la main posée contre sa joue, Chat noir respira un bon coup avant de dire :

Lorsque j'ai arraché le miraculous au papillon je l'ai vu se dé transformer. Et il s'agit de mon père ma Lady. Depuis le début tout ça c'est à cause de mon père. Tout ce qu'on a dû endurer, toutes nos souffrances, nos tristesses. Tout ça c'est à cause de lui. Et sous le choc de cette découverte, je n'ai pas réfléchi. Maintenant il sait que je suis Chat noir. Je n'ose plus rentré chez moi. Que va-t-il se passer si je rentre. Va-t-il m'obligé à lui donner on miraculous ? Ou lui rendre le sien ? Et s'il s'en prend à moi que vais-je faire ? Que vais devenir ma Lady ?

A nouveau, Ladybug vit tellement de détresse dans la voix de son chaton qu'elle sentit son cœur se serrer. Ladybug se mit à réfléchir à toute vitesse. Elle devait trouver une solution pour Chat noir, pour Adrien. Regardant la main de chat noir qui tenait toujours le miraculous du papillon, elle posa son regard sur la bague du félin. Lentement, elle porta une main à son oreille droite et toucha du bout du doigt sa boucle d'oreille. Elle avait trouvé la solution. Mais cette dernière lui brisait le cœur. Pourtant, elle avait beau se creuser la tête, elle n'en voyait pas d'autre. D'ailleurs vu la situation, c'était ce qu'il y avait de plus logique à faire. Prenant le miraculous du papillon, elle prit ensuite la main du félin avant de lui dire :

Suit moi Chaton.

Au fur et à mesure que Ladybug se rapprochait de son point final, plus elle était convaincu que cette solution était la bon, et surtout la seule possible. Arrivé devant la porte d'un appartement banal, Ladybug, tenant toujours chat noir par la main, toqua et attendit la réponse. Cette dernière ne tarda pas. Elle s'empressa de pénétrer dans la pièce. Maître fû, étonné de voir les héros de Paris déboulés chez lui, prit aussitôt la parole :

Ladybug ? Chat noir ? Que se passe-t-il ?

Nous devons discuter Maitre.

Sur ce Ladybug vint déposer dans la main du gardien des miraculous, le bijou du papillon. La réaction de Fû ne se fit pas attendre :

Mais comment avez vu réussi ? Et qui ?

Chat noir l'a récupéré lorsqu'il sait battu hier contre le papillon. Mais nous ne savons pas quelle est son identité. Nous avons préféré attendre pour l'amener. Afin d'être sûr que le papillon ne puisse pas venir jusqu'ici.

Le vieux maitre n'eut pas le temps de parler que, reprenant sa respiration, Ladybug continua :

Puisque nous avons vaincu le papillon. Il est temps de vous remettre les miraculous de la coccinelle et celui du chat noir maitre.

Pour appuyer ses dires, Ladybug prononça la formule lui permettant de redevenir Marinette. Aussitôt elle tendit ses mains vers Tikki. Cette dernière se posa dans ses mains. Marinette la serra contre sa joue avant de dire :

Merci Tikki. Merci pour tout. Merci d'avoir été là à mes côtés. Faire ta connaissance et être Ladybug m'a beaucoup apporté. De l'assurance, de la confiance en moi et surtout ton amitié. Je ne t'oublierais jamais ma Tikki. Mais maintenant que le papillon n'est plus, Ladybug n'a plus de raison d'être. Si nous n'avons plus nos Miraculous, nous ne risquons plus de nous faire ni démasqué, ni attaqué.

Ce fut cette dernière phrase qui fit comprendre à Chat noir ce que Marinette faisait. Elle sacrifiait son statut de Héros de Paris pour lui. Tandis que Tikki se décollait de la joue de Marinette, et prit la parole :

Je comprends Marinette. Moi aussi j'ai été très heureuse d'être ta Kwami. Tu es la meilleure Ladybug que j'aie connu. Merci d'avoir été ma porteuse Marinette, je ne t'oublierai jamais.

Souriant une dernière fois à sa petite amie rouge à point noire, Marinette retira ses boucles d'oreilles. Mais tandis qu'elle les remettait à Maitre Fû, elle ne put retenir une larme. Marinette recula ensuite d'un pas, laissant ainsi place à Chat noir. Il avait compris. Et même si il n'avait pas le cœur à dire adieu à Plagg, il savait que c'était la meilleure et la seule solution. A son tour, il prononça la formule pour se dé transformer et fit ses adieux à son Kwami. Ces derniers furent aussi déchirants que ceux de Marinette et Tikki. Il remit ensuite son Miraculous à Maitre fû. Ce dernier leur sourit simplement en serrant dans la main, la bague du Chat noir et les boucles d'oreille de la coccinelle.

Après un au revoir dit au vieux maitre, Marinette et Adrien sortirent main dans la main. Pendant un moment ils marchèrent sans but dans les rues de Paris. N'y l'un ni l'autre n'avait le cœur à retourner à l'école pour le moment. En ayant renoncé à leurs miraculous, Adrien savait que son père ne pourrait rien contre lui. Car même s'il l'exigeait, il ne pourrait pas lui donner. Ils s'arrêtèrent dans l'un des nombreux parcs de Paris avant de prendre place sur un banc. Après un moment de silence, ce fut Marinette qui prit la parole :

Et voilà, c'est la fin d'une histoire.

Adrien garda cependant le silence, la main posée sur la poche de jeans. Comprenant bien vite le nœud du problème, Marinette posa une main sur sa jambe avant de lui dire :

Tu devrais le rallumer. Je suis sûr que tu as des messages à écouter ou à lire.

Hochant la tête, Adrien suivis le conseil de la jeune fille. Allumant son Gsm, il remarqua en effet qu'il avait des messages. Après les avoir lu, il se mit à pleurer. Comprenant son besoin de silence, Marinette lui prit simplement la main pour le soutenir. Après quelques minutes, il finit par sécher ses pleurs et par prendre la parole :

Mon père m'a envoyé un message et m'a expliqué pourquoi il a fait tout ça. Il voulait ressusciter ma mère. Maintenant tout ce qu'il souhaite c'est que je rentre sain et sauve à la maison. Il me dit à quel point il m'aide et à quel point il souhaite mon bonheur.

Je suis avec toi mon chaton. Quoi qu'il arrive. Je t'aime Mon chat.

Se tournant vers la jeune fille, Adrien fut ébloui par le sourire qu'elle lui adressait. Se penchant vers elle, il captura ses lèvres pour un tendre baiser. Lorsqu'il s'écarta légèrement, il dit :

Moi aussi je t'aime ma Lady.

Ils reprirent main dans la main le chemin de l'école. Après tout il ne pouvait pas fuirent éternellement. Et même s'ils avaient trouvé l'amour, ils n'oublieraient jamais l'amitié qu'ils avaient nouée avec les petits êtres magiques, Tikki et Plagg.

Fin.

Le 25/05/19

23h07


End file.
